Conscience
by go-play-in-traffic
Summary: Everyone has a conscience. It just so happens that Kurt's takes the form of a better dressed Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. Oneshot.


Everyone has a conscience, invisible pairs of angels and devils who constantly bicker about one's important life choices. Some would say they're a nuisance, while others claim that they're their only means for decision making. There's the devil on one side, said to be the most persuasive in giving into a person's most guilty pleasures. On the other side, there's the angel. He or she is always preaching about common moral sense and the right thing to do, even if it doesn't seem like the most appealing. Usually they are easily ignored until one is stuck in a jam, which is when they do come out to give you their own opinions, which almost always differs from the other.

It just so happens that Kurt Hummel's conscience takes the suspiciously familiar forms of a better dressed version of Rachel Berry, and Noah Puckerman.

Unsurprisingly, these two are not so easily ignored, even when he isn't conflicted in judgment.

"Oh, don't listen to them Kurt. You know those feathers are fabulous!" Rachel exclaims loudly into his ear.

Perched on top of his shoulder, Puck merely snorts.

When the real Puck speaks up from his slouched position on the chair in the nearly empty classroom, overall interest in the room is peaked. "Uh, dude, why don't you go make yourself useful and go visit the Garglers?"

"The Warblers!" Rachel pipes.

"The Warblers." Kurt says with much less enthusiasm than his shoulder counterpart.

As regular Puck continues to make obnoxious comments, "shoulder Puck", as Kurt prefers to call him, finally decides it's the proper time to speak up.

"Why not man? You know some part of you is curious, and you definitely have enough clothes to create a passable creation of their uniform. What's keeping you?"

"What? No, Kurt, spying is ethically wrong, you know that!" Shoulder Rachel protests.

"Oh don't listen to her, all she does every day is spout random shit and you know it!"

"Hey!"

Shoulder Puck continues on, ignoring her. "Why don't you break a rule for once? You constantly have a stick up your ass, and you deserve the chance to let yourself live a little."

Its times like these when Kurt curses whatever truly is out there for thrusting these two upon him. Meanwhile, real-life Puck settles himself in the back of the classroom with his guitar, while the rest of the New Directions boys just sit there awkwardly.

"You'll fit right in." He says with a mocking tone.

Conscience be damned, all Kurt does is roll his eyes and spit out, "Fine."

.

"Come on, come on, come on! You're going to be late!"

"Would you just shut up already? It's not like he can go any faster without killing himself in the process!"

Blaine Anderson tuned them out for the most part. Unlike most, his conscience didn't include a prominent difference between devil and angel. He saw them more as, two voices of reason who never agree with each other. On his left shoulder sits a more casually dressed version of senior council member Wesley Stevenson. Despite the fact that he is dressed much more relaxed compared to the stiflingly formal Dalton uniforms, shoulder Wes can be even more of a stickler for rules than Wes in reality. He is constantly concerned for Blaine's future in the Warblers and in his Dalton and future educations. On his right, is a young woman who he usually suspects as a slightly altered version of his step-sister Rose. He only ever gets to see her face to face during the summer and long school vacations, as she is currently away in Pennsylvania enjoying her college life. But through numerous phone calls, and both having accounts on Skype they stay in touch and have formed an exceedingly healthy friendship. Shoulder Rose is constantly concerned about Blaine's happiness, this means she wants him to be successful, yes, but she doesn't want him on stress-overload all the time because of an overwhelming amount of work. The two balance each other out well, he thinks, keeping him motivated to stay working, but also letting him have fun as well.

But right now he was running late. The Warblers were having an impromptu performs in the common room in two minutes, and reality Wes would have his head if their lead wasn't prepared. It disrupted their image. He was so caught up in this that he almost didn't notice the shy voice behind him calling out.

"Oh, excuse me?"

Just from this sentence, it spurred another quick argument between Wes and Rose in the span of less than a second.

"Just ignore it. Someone else will help him. You need to move it." Wes responded instantly.

"Oh come on Blaine! How long is it gonna take for you to help someone out? It'll probably only take you a minute at most-"

"Which is how much time you have to get your musical little self to the common room! Keep going-"

Blaine turned around.

"Oh _hello._ You know Kurt, I have to say, I always thought that lighter haired boys were more your type, but _he_ is handsome." Rachel informed him.

"Please. I'm not all that impressed if _she_ is the one telling you he's good looking…" Puck stated, unimpressed.

"Shut it!"

"Hey! I never said he _wasn't_ sexy with a capital 'S', but I think Kurt should look more to my standards over yours."

"Oh wow Blaine, he's _gorgeous._" Rose sighed with stars in her eyes behind her glasses.

"Uh, Blaine? Hello! Earth to Blaine! He is so blatantly a spy! I mean, look at that sorry excuse for a uniform! You need to report him to the administrator!" Wes exclaimed quickly panicking as he always did with spur of the moment situations.

"Ignore him. He is an angel." Rose said breezily, her head tilting to the side to look at Kurt fondly.

"Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm, I'm new here." Kurt carried on, regardless of the bickering two next to his ears.

"My name is Blaine."

"Kurt."

Rachel and Rose both were unaware that they spoke simultaneously. "I think you ought to consider keeping him around."

.

He was at Dalton. He had been at Dalton for three months, and finally it seemed like things we turning out the ways he had planned.

"He knows your coffee order Kurt! _He knows your coffee order! _He is completely into you!" Rachel practically squealed, actually, she _did _squeal at him.

"I don't know. See its things like that that chicks always say to confuse me. You both have been having the _same_ type of coffee at the _same_ coffee place for five straight months, since before you even transferred. It probably doesn't mean anything."

"Oh be quiet! You know nothing! And besides, even if that is true, how do you explain Blaine asking Kurt his opinion on singing to someone on Valentine's Day? Or the cupid cookie! You cannot deny that cupid cookie!"

"Don't you think that after five months, the dude would've already made his move if he wanted to? Why now of all times?"

"It's romantic, you buffoon! It's Valentine's Day for Streisand's sake!"

All this was happening as Kurt was lying on his bed that night, extremely conflicted. Both sides of his conscience had equally good points. He didn't want to get his hopes up, he had always gotten his hopes up before with Finn and Sam and look where that had gotten him. On the other hand, all the cards did seem to overwhelmingly play in his favor.

"And why does it always have to be someone who's a good singer?" Puck asked, continuing his argument with Berry. "Look, the way I see it is, you're limiting yourself when you don't need to. Not only are you allowing yourself only the option of Blaine, but you're doing it in a gay man's dream school!-"

"That is offensive! Dalton is not a gay school-" But Rachel was cut off by Puck, who just kept on going.

"There are only twenty or so Warblers to fall back on if this doesn't work out, out of what? A thousand boys in the student body? Don't let your standards get so high; you're only setting yourself up for failure."

"Kurt, listen to me." Rachel said firmly as she crawled up onto his chest while he was horizontal to look straight at his face. "Blaine is interested in you. All the signs are there. I admit I was wrong about Finn, and Sam, though I still have my suspicions about the latter," Puck snorted. "But this is different. Blaine is single, he's gay, he shares the same interests and hobbies you, he understands you, and he consistently wants to spend time with you. There is virtually nothing standing in the way of this!"

.

"The guy I like is the junior manager."

"Is he serious?" Rachel screeched, outraged, as Kurt's face fell.

"Fuck." Puck cursed as he slammed his palm against his face.

"I still think you may be misjudging things here Blaine." Rose said hesitantly after the emergency meeting was adjourned. "I mean, don't you agree?" She asked, leaning over to look at Wes.

"Don't ask me. I know nothing about this type of crap."

"Thanks for the help. Look Blaine," Rose said, still trying to get Blaine's attention, who was currently walked down the halls with a dreamy look in his eyes… It didn't even look like he was watching where he was going. "Think about this for a sec. You met Jeremiah less than two weeks ago. You insist that you're going to remain purely platonic the first few days, and then _BAM _you're just head over heels?… It just… It just… doesn't add up."

Blaine wasn't listening. Finally Rose seemed to snap.

"Blaine this isn't love! Well… Maybe it is, but you're not in love with Jeremiah! You're in love with the idea of Jeremiah! You've imagined this clichéd lifestyle since you were thirteen! He isn't the one for you, and you know it!"

Usually, Blaine listened to his conscience. Most of the time, he took their advice and applied it. In the majority of situations, he absorbed their words and took them into account in his final decision. But this one time, this one instant… he was too lovesick to care.

.

When Blaine agreed to go to this party Kurt told him about, he knew there was going to be alcohol involved. When Blaine agreed to go, he knew he would indulge in a few drinks himself. When Blaine agreed, he knew that Kurt would be there to entertain him, and keep him from hurting himself or doing something stupid.

This was one time where Rose and Wes seemed to agree that Blaine should limit himself to a few drinks maximum, giving him a chance to have fun, and not make a fool of himself. Wes didn't endorse the use of shady schemes, so he never suggested that he use Kurt as a means to get New Direction information, and Rose just thought it sounded fun.

What Blaine didn't realize, was the moment that first drop of booze entered his stomach, Rose and Wes disappeared.

.

"Dude you look ridiculous." Shoulder Puck unnecessarily commented as Kurt danced on the stage in a semi-robot type fashion.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Right now everyone is so disgustingly wasted that Kurt will look like the best dancer in the room, even compared to Mike!"

"You never denied that he looked ridiculous."

Shoulder Rachel chose not to respond. It was only a few minutes later that real-life Rachel stood tall on the stage and slurred loudly. "Let's play SPIN THE BOTTLE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN. THE. BOTTLE! Spin the Bottle!"

The first half of the game was entertaining enough. Shoulder Puck definitely got his fair share of laughs, while shoulder Rachel chose the spew on and on about how irresponsible and immature the whole ordeal was. When reality Rachel's bottle ended up pointing at Blaine however, her demeanor changed entirely.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, _no._" Shoulder Rachel repeated, stuffing her face into her hands.

"What're you moaning about now? This is fantastic! I hope he pukes into her mouth or something." Shoulder Puck exclaimed, while Rachel and Blaine moved towards each other.

"One, that is _disgusting. _And two, Kurt, are you completely forgetting all the movies you've watched about this kind of stuff? This cannot be good!"

"Why don't you put a sock in-" Shoulder Puck was yelling until Rachel and Blaine's lips met right in front of Kurt's face. "Well, shit." He said instead.

.

"Ugh…" Blaine groaned along with his conscience the next morning, not even noticing Kurt's dad entering the room, and then leaving awkwardly a few moments later.

"_What happened last night?" _He thought as he buried his face into the comfortable looking pillows.

"We don't know." Wes and Rose said in unison. Rose groaned.

"I should've known this would happen. Once you ingest alcohol, your major decision making skills completely leave you." She said adjusting her glasses and he disheveled dark auburn hair.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Wes spoke up. "Blaine. This isn't your room."

Blaine shot up like a bullet, and then moaned again as the bright lights drilled through his eye balls. He heard a voice that was definitely not Wes or Rose's.

"I take it you're not feeling to well this morning?" Kurt said with a strange tone in his voice.

"Serves him right, feeling awful." Rachel huffed crossing her arms.

"Oh relax Kurt. Look, this stuff happens all the time. I'd bet you anything he doesn't even remember half of what happened last night, and it'll just become something you can laugh about in a couple days." Puck said, reassuring him and lessening his doubts.

.

"I'd say 'bye', but I wouldn't want to offend you." Blaine said while storming out of The Lima Bean.

"You know, I really think Kurt should just stop listening to you when you give him advice pertaining to Blaine from now on." Rachel said glaring at Puck from across Kurt's shoulders as Kurt simply stared at Blaine's retreating figure with regret.

"Is it scary that I think you may be right?" Puck asked after a beat.

"Come on Blaine, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Rose asked as she tried to diffuse the obvious tension.

"Blaine is free to make his own decisions. He shouldn't have Kurt standing in his way." Wes argued, unyielding.

"I'm not saying otherwise! But, Blaine, you're going off a drunken kiss from a game of spin the bottle that you can't even remember clearly. Kurt was sober that night, and he _knows _you. I just don't get why you reacted so badly to what he said."

"He treated Blaine like a child."

"He did not!"

"Yes he did! He treated him like he couldn't make his own choices for himself. So what if he wants to experiment with his sexuality?"

"He said it himself! Kurt just looks up to you Blaine…"

"He's a freaking year older than him! He shouldn't-"

"Age has nothing to do with this!"

"I think it does. If anything Kurt should be helping Blaine out with this, and instead he is thinking of his own selfish needs."

"How dare you! I think Kurt just knows Blaine better than we do, better than he knows himself!"

"How do we know anything anymore? It's all up to Blaine."

"That's what we're here for dumbass! We're here to help him make these choices, and you aren't helping anything!"

"_Me?"_

All this was going on as Blaine got into his car and started driving. Wes and Rose had never argued so heatedly before. It had also never been so difficult for Blaine to decide which side to choose.

.

"Now, I hate to say I told you so… But-"

"Hey! I'd like to point out that I'd never endorsed anything against Blaine and Kurt being meant for each other."

"Oh, don't go giving yourself credit for something you never did. You chose not to say anything on the subject. I, on the other hand, actually went out of my way to point it out."

"You danced around the truth; you never went out and _said _it to him."

" 'Heavily implied', I think is the correct wording. He had to make the true realization on his own, which he did.

"Oh, yeah right." Wes said, rolling his eyes as he swung his legs back and forth near Blaine's heart.

"… Blaine? You are actually going to go into the room aren't you?" Rose said after a few minutes of silence.

It was true. Blaine knew Kurt was in the other room, just a few meters past the door he was standing behind; he just couldn't find the will to go past it.

After the "Blackbird Incident" as Rose and Wes preferred to call it, Blaine had gone out of his way to avoid Kurt. This was due to the fact that whenever he had to be in an environment that Kurt was in, he just could not stop himself from looking over to him with a tender grin. That was sure to give everything away, and Blaine just wasn't sure he could deal with that just yet. However, today his emotional strength had got him this far, the only thing stopping him was a larger mahogany door.

Although, this was partially because he did need to sort out times to rehearse the duet they were going to sing for regionals. It was situations like these that made Blaine curse his sentimental personality. Singing a duet for competition meant that Kurt and Blaine would be spending even more time together than usual, which really wasn't good for his mental state.

"Really, for a guy who preaches about "courage" constantly, you're being kind of a coward right now."

"That's really not what he needs to hear." Rose immediately responded, sending Wes an icy stare. "But really Blaine, do you honestly think he is going to reject you? He practically confessed his feelings for you a month ago just after Valentine's Day! And again, I had told you before that whole Jeremiah thing was a bad idea from the beginning…"

"_That's really not what he needs to hear."_ Wes mocked her, but it seemed that Rose's mini rant had worked, because Blaine was now walking through the door and sitting down with Kurt.

"Candles?" Rachel pondered.

"Legit song." Puck approved while nodding.

Kurt set aside their useless comments and chose to make his own about Blaine's usual preferred music style, displaying just how much he truly knew about the boy in front of him.

"Well I just wanted something a little more… emotional."

"Wait, Blaine, I thought you _didn't _want to be obvious?"

"Shut up!" Rose exclaimed, already entranced by the scene unfolding.

And then Kurt was asking why Blaine had insisted he be the other half in the duet for regionals. It was then that both Rose and Wes knew that, this was it. It would all change from there.

Rachel and Puck knew from when he said, "Kurt, there is a moment…"

The last person to truly grasp what was happening, was Kurt, who was so flustered and confused already by what Blaine had been saying that the puzzle really didn't fit together until Blaine had said, "You move me, Kurt…"

There. That was it. Everything was clear, and everyone knew. There was no confusion blocking them, no resistance, no nothing. Finally what Rachel had said back in February was true, there was virtually nothing standing in the way of what was inevitably going to happen next.

And when Blaine's lips met Kurt's, for the second time since they'd met, both Rachel and Rose were unaware that they had both spoken simultaneously.

"_Finally."_

_END._

_.._

I realize that both Wes, Rachel, and Puck in conscience form are a tad OOC, but I figure that as part of Kurt and Blaine they need to have part of their original personality, while adhering to the characteristics of our two lovely main characters as well.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
